The North Face
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Curhat Doctor. Mereka hanyalah teman, karena apa? A little of Graire. RnR?


**The North Face**

**Summary: Ketika dirinya sedang **_**down, **_**datanglah seorang penyemangat baginya. Untuk terus menatap kedepan.**

**Disclaimer: Natsume milik kakek saya yang tinggal di pulau V dan saya berbohong tentang ini.**

**Warning: Maaf buat penggemar pairing CxD! (Claire x Doctor) saya buat keduanya hanyalah teman. Cerita ini memang memfokuskan ke inti pertemanan Claire dengan Doctor dan sedikit pairing Graire. Doctor bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

**

* * *

**

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Ellie ramah. Ia turun dari tangga klinik dan masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya.

"Pagi." Jawab Doctor dingin. Diletakkannya buku-buku kedoketeran dan ditatapnya segenggam Red Herbs.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ellie yang cemas menghampiri boss-nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ellie. Terimakasih."

Ellie hanya merengut kesal, dan segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali bekerja lagi hari ini.

Doctor tampak murung seharian. Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. Namun Ellie tidak bisa membantu karena tampaknya ia tidak bisa mengetahui masalah yang menimpa Doctor. Akhirnya setelah waktu mengharuskan agar Klinik Mineral tutup, Ellie pulang ke rumahnya dan Doctor?

Menghilang ke arah kebun Claire.

"Terimakasih Zack!"

Claire menyerahkan sekeranjang penuh ore, jamur-jamur, herbs dan terong-terong yang berwarna ungu segar. Juga beberapa butir apel yang ranum dan setoples madu.

Zack menyerahkan beberapa kantung uang kepada Claire, dan segera berlalu.

"Oh, hai Doctor." Sapa Claire ketika menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Um, aku ingin bercerita boleh?"

Claire menyeka keringatnya dan mengajak Doctor masuk ke rumah. Segera diseduhnya teh herbal untuk Doctor dan menyuguhkan sepiring cookies.

"Ceritakan." Ujar Claire.

"Aku punya sedikit masalah." Suara Doctor terdengar seperti berbisik. Claire tersenyum, berusaha menguatkan hati Doctor.

"Sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Claire kembali tersenyum dan meremas-remas punggung tangan _sahabatnya._

"Jangan cemas. Aku juga pernah seperti itu, kok. Rasanya sakit, ya?" Claire menangis sedikit, dan segera menghapus air matanya. "Namun sekarang aku sudah menemukan siapa yang aku cintai. Dan itu menguatkanku."

Doctor menunduk. Ia _mencintai _Claire melebihi apapun.

"Kau tahu, Gray begitu menyayangiku. Bagiku, cintanya untukku benar-benar murni –aku percaya sepenuhnya kepadanya."

Doctor membalas senyuman Claire, dan segera menghirup tehnya.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Kalian _memang _cocok." Komentar Doctor terdengar pahit di lidahnya, namun ia berusaha tegar.

"Terimakasih. Dan –tabah ya Doctor. Masih ada Ellie yang menunggu bukan?" Claire memajukan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang menggelitik, "Ellie menyimpan perasaan padamu. Kurasa suatu hari nanti perlu kau bicarakan hal ini dengannya."

Doctor _blushing _sedikit, dan tersenyum.

"Rahasia kecil yang menggoda."

Keduanya pun tertawa.

_**Flashback**_

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_Seuntai Blue Feather melambai di depan wajah Claire. Bulu biru indah yang selalu diidam-idamkannya terletak di depan matanya yang biru._

_Kisah dongeng yang indah akan segera datang menjemputnya di kehidupan nyata._

_Claire akan menyentuh bulu biru tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia teringat akan perawat bercelemek putih, sahabatnya._

"_Aku menyukai Doctor!" Ellie bercerita kepada Claire dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Claire mendengarkan celoteh sahabatnya tersebut dengan hati yang seperti disayat-sayat._

_Ia mencintai Doctor. Dan sekarang? Apakah ia akan melampaui mimpi sahabatnya?_

_Tidak._

_Pada saat itulah Claire berlari –jauh, jauh, dari tatapan mata lembut Doctor untuknya._

_Dari seuntai Blue Feather, lambang cinta keduanya._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Gray!" Claire berlari ke arah Gray yang bertandang ke rumahnya, dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan hangat.

Meninggalkan Doctor dibelakang.

Dengan semangat cintanya yang baru.

_Ellie tidak buruk, kok!_

_

* * *

_kasian Doctornya hehe... maaf bgt ini fic ga guna m(_ _)m kritiknya ya senpai2~ :D bantu saya juga ya di fandom ini, yuk kita ramaikan fandom HM Indonesia :)

RnR?


End file.
